


Ranboo mask pog?

by Theceilingfan213



Series: Borealtwt Fics [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213
Summary: Ranboo wears a mask(this used to be a oneshot book but nvm I like making separate works)Also wtf is proofreading? I only know write and then post immediately
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Borealtwt Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105919
Comments: 11
Kudos: 809





	Ranboo mask pog?

It was well known in Dream SMP that Ranboo was part enderman. It was obvious, he was tall and lanky, burned in the rain, and occasionally makes a small enderman noise, not to mention the obvious black and white mixture of his skin. Many knew him well but no one knew what his face looked like, he always wore a mask that covered his mouth and nose, leaving only his heterochromatic eyes visible. Ranboo had been living in Techno and Philza’s dog house for about a month and they still had yet to see him with his mask off, heck, not even the dogs themselves have seen him. Philza always thought that it was strange that he never took it off. He’s never had a meal with Ranboo because of it but he doesn’t pry, knowing the boy has to have a good reason for it. Techno, on the other hand, was growing more and more curious about how Ranboo’s face looks like. Of course, he knew that he couldn’t make Ranboo show him but he hoped sometime, hopefully sooner rather than later, the hybrid would show them. 

There was one really close call once. Ranboo was usually awake long before Phil and Techno due to endermen being night creatures by nature and not needing much sleep anyway. This was one of the few rare days that Philza was up earlier than Ranboo, him and Techno needing to go somewhere early, and he went to go visit Ranboo to give a quick goodbye. He expected to open the door to Ranboo sitting at his desk and writing but was shocked to just find the hybrid shooting out of bed at the sound of the door being opened. It was then Philza noticed Ranboo wasn’t wearing his mask. Phil desperately wanted to look, to see what the boy was hiding, but he respected what Ranboo was doing and quickly looked away. After a few awkward moments, Ranboo thanked him and Philza looked back over to a masked Ranboo, not being able to stop the slight disappointment seeping into his heart.

Philza would be lying if he said his curiosity hadn’t grown tenfold that day. He often discussed it with Techno but never brought it up to Ranboo. That was, until one cold and snowy day. Ranboo’s section of the dog house had a slight cave in, allowing snow and cold in. Phil and Techno immediately invited him inside and provided him with a place to shelter. It was early in the day when he was brought in because of the raging snow outside and eventually dinner time had come. Phil enthusiastically asked Ranboo to please join them, an offer which Ranboo accepted happily. His mood fell, however, with the realization that he would have to remove his mask in order to eat. They all sat at the table and Techno and Philza started eating before noticing Ranboo hadn’t touched his food yet. 

“Are you good, Ranboo?” Techno casually questioned. Ranboo looked unsure before giving a small nod, fidgeting slightly. Techno and Philza shared a quick look before Techno continued. “You know, you can remove the mask. I don’t know what you’re hiding or if it’s just a comfort thing or whatever but Philza and I aren’t going to judge you.” Philza nodded at Techno’s words. “Yeah, exactly, also you need to eat, mate” Phil tried. Ranboo still seemed reluctant. “I… I don’t want you guys to get scared” Ranboo’s confession was hardly audible but both of them heard it. “Mate, you aren’t going to scare us. Me and Techno have literally taken over empires and blown up countries, we’ve seen countless horrors, and trust me, whatever you are hiding can not be worse than anything we have seen” Philza was quick to reassure. Ranboo’s stomach growled softly and Ranboo quietly gave in, never good at going against peer pressure. Slowly, Ranboo brought a clawed hand up to his pointed ear and carefully unhooked the mask. Both Philza and Techno couldn’t help but try to get the first look at Ranboo’s face, trying to see what he was so scared of showing. Ranboo’s mouth seemed to stretch from ear to ear, two sets of small fangs protruding from the top and the bottom of his mouth. Ranboo opened his mouth slightly, releasing a small breath and exposing a tongue that was split in two. Ranboo didn’t look at either of them, instead electing to start eating his food. Techno and Philza tried not to stare at the youngest as his mouth seemed to unhinge at every bite giving his face the appearance of being split in two. Knowing that Ranboo was self-conscious about his face, they both decided not to make any comments about it, unknowingly boosting Ranboo’s confidence. From then on out, Ranboo joined them for more and more dinners, taking off his mask more and more until there were days where the mask was never even on. Techno and Philza never commented on it, they didn’t need to when Ranboo looked so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess thats that 
> 
> I never know how to end fics so I guess expect a bunch of weird endings XD
> 
> I mostly just want to write Ranboo, Philza and Techno (Edward included) so I'll be doing that cause this is the family dynamic I need 
> 
> I guess requests can be made if you want too XD Nothing will be very well written in this book cause this is very much just for fun 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated but not necessary 
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely!  
> -R


End file.
